This invention relates to a television camera system with a protection function for a misconnection and, more particularly, to a television camera system for causing a camera control unit to supply power to a television camera head through a camera cable.
In a conventional television camera system wherein a camera control unit (to be referred to as a CCU hereinafter) and a television camera head (to be referred to as a HEAD hereinafter) are separated, the CCU is connected to the HEAD by a camera cable. Although various types of television cameras are used in practice, the types of camera cable connectors are limited. For example, if existing embedded cables in studios and stadiums as photographing sites are to be connected to conversion cables, and the CCU and the HEAD are connected through these cables, different types of CCUs and HEADs may often be connected. In this case, if power is sent from the CCU side to the HEAD, the HEAD may be damaged.